The Sunshine Song
by rockhawk
Summary: Kurt has a bad day and Blaine makes him feel better. Season 3 Canon. Lots of Fluffies!


**Lots and lots of fluffy-goodness I hope you enjoy, and if you do, please review!**

The worst part of being thrown into the tan lockers that lined the halls of McKinley High wasn't the bruises that ran the length of his back or the handles leaving bruises on the thin skin covering his hip bones – it was the humiliation that bubbled to the surface as he slid down the wall as the sound of his shoulders slamming into the hollow lockers reverberated down the hall. The humiliation that came from having experienced this every day and sometimes twice, if the hockey team decided to also make his life miserable in addition to the football team doing so.

Kurt always took those few mortifying seconds to gather himself before attempting to stand up again and move on down the hall as quickly as possible. No matter how embarrassing it was to be slammed into the wall and then slink down the wall it was a whole lot better than trying to stand on wobbly legs and tripping or falling over. So he took those moments to collect his thoughts, make sure he wasn't injured more than usual and insure that he could still stand. Despite the tears gathering in his eyes, Kurt still saw the hand that appeared in front of his face offering him assistance to his feet. His brilliant blue eyes looked up as tears threatened to fall to see his gorgeous boyfriend offering him help.

"Hey babe – here let me help you up," Blaine said with a sympathetic smile on his lips. "I already got to taste the bite of the lockers down by the Spanish room today." He looked absolutely adorable in his high-water pants, top-siders and polo/bow tie combo.

Kurt sighed and accepted his boyfriend's hand – lacing their fingers together and slowly making his way to his feet. "Uugh, I can't stand this garbage anymore. You'd think it would be over with my brother as head quarterback and with prom and everything last year. But it seems it's never ending – even with you here now."

Blaine went up on his tip-toes and pressed a quick kiss to the pale skin of Kurt's temple. No matter how many times Blaine got to kiss, hold or even see his beautiful boyfriend he was blown away by how his skin was immaculately perfect. Blaine slipped a comforting hand around Kurt's hips and pulled him in for a quick cuddle. "No worries," Blaine whispered into Kurt's ear as he brushed his lips against his temple again, "We'll be ok. You'll be ok."

Kurt sighed again and leaned into his boyfriend just a little, his chin resting against the slightly shorter boy's forehead. His chest quivered with a swallowed whimper. "I'll be ok as long as I get the Sunshine Song later." Kurt whispered as his lips grazed Blaine's forehead. A hopeful look crossed his face and his lips pouted out just a bit.

Blaine grinned up at Kurt, realizing he'd just seen a glimpse of how Kurt acted when he was a child. "I'll be more than happy to oblige, Love, but first I have to tackle the world of calculus." Blaine murmured back. He reached out and took Kurt by his shoulders and turned him so they were face to face. He gave his beautiful boyfriend his biggest, goofiest grin as he straightened Kurt's tie and pulled down on the hem of Kurt's linen vest, straightening it back into place. "I'll see you in Glee. And afterwards? The Sunshine Song – just for you and as many times as you want to hear it."

Kurt grabbed his hand and squeezed "Ok Blaine," he sighed with a small smile flitting across his face, "I _guess_ I can survive until then." Kurt turned and headed off to suffer through Advanced Literature with one last glace back at his dapper boyfriend who was practically bouncing down the hallway away from him towards the math classroom. It was obvious that Blaine's slam into a locker wasn't affecting him as much, as Kurt rubbed a hand across his aching lower back. Perhaps it was that Blaine was just, well, bouncier than Kurt, since Blaine seemed to recover from being knocked around a whole lot faster than the taller boy. "Or, perhaps," Kurt thought, "it was just that he had less distance to fall." He had to grin a little and shake his head. Even a few seconds with Blaine was enough to make the stinging in his back subside almost completely.

After an excruciating rest of the day suffering through Advanced Lit, College Writing and Physics and a very long Glee rehearsal, Kurt finally was done for the day. Glee had been particularly long due mostly to Rachel being obsessed with who got what solos for Sectionals and Finn's not so subtle problem with Blaine having any sort of solo.

Kurt was already tired of the tension between his brother and his boyfriend. They'd been such good friends, or at least tolerated each other and now Kurt wasn't quite sure what was going on with his brother to make him change his attitude so much. It was also evident the group missed Santana and her sassiness that brought the rest of the group down to earth. It was a relief to be excused by a frustrated and on edge Mr. Shue and head to his locker one last time before heading out to his Navigator to drive home for a study session with Blaine. His calf-skin black boots squeaked against the recently waxed floors of McKinley High's hallways.

Since Karofsky and Kurt had managed a truce, he was less scared of wandering the hallways without protection of some sort. He was still wary, though, and tried to spend as little time alone in the hall as possible. Slushies were still in season, even without Karofsky leading the pack. Kurt reached his locker, flipped quickly through his combination and switched out his books from the last classes of the day to the ones he needed in order to do homework.

He did take a second to gaze at the picture of Blaine that was still in his locker, even though he got to see him now every day at school. It was a reminder to him of where they had started and how far they had come over the past year. Blaine was his rock and he definitely needed him still – especially on days like today where he was still slightly limping from his run-in with the locker.

After Glee got over, Blaine had quickly run to his locker to grab his jacket and his keys so he could meet up with Kurt. He had left his car at Kurt's that morning since he had stopped by with coffee for the two of them before they had to leave for school. With them both at McKinley, it was so much easier to spend time together. Blaine grinned, thinking about sipping his coffee that morning on the couch while Kurt scrambled to get his outfit completed before they were late to school. He'd had a nice chat with Carol while Kurt tried to decide the merits of wearing one bow tie over another. They both appeared green to Blaine, but, as he was informed by Kurt one was chartreuse and the other was Feldgrau and they were _SO_ not the same.

It was comforting to be as included in Kurt's family as he was – watching sports with his dad and Finn (when he wasn't being pissy about Glee), and talking fashion and relationship stuff with Carol. Blaine already felt like he was becoming part of Kurt's family and he loved the warm feeling knowing that left in his heart. He grabbed his Calculus notes and slammed the locker shut. Slipping on his pink sunglasses as he headed out the door, Blaine started to look for the Navigator and his handsome boyfriend.

The boys met up right outside of Kurt's vehicle and smiled when they caught each other's' eyes. They were still in a bit of disbelief that they not only went to the same school but were able to see each other before and after as well, sometimes. "Ready, babe?" Kurt inquired as he pushed the button on his key ring to open the doors.

"Always," replied the shorter boy. He'd already run his hands through his hair, loosening the gelled down curls that Kurt loved. He shook his head and his hair finally freed itself. Kurt thought he hadn't ever looked more adorable.

They clambered into the car and cranked the radio for the short ride to Kurt's. They both sang along to practically every song that came out of the ipod – holding hands over the center console and running their thumbs over the other boy's palm. "I love this," stated Blaine when there was a break after a P!nk song finished. "And I love you – I can't believe we get to spend this much time just _being_ together." He smiled and raised Kurt's hand to his lips and kissed each knuckle where Kurt's long fingers met his palm.

Kurt looked over at his boyfriend and returned the smile. "Some days I swear, Blaine, you get me through the day. Sunshine song?"

"Antsy are we?" Blaine teased, "Not yet – let's wait till we get to your house, ok?"

Kurt sighed, "I suppose – but I better get to hear it more than once!"

Blaine picked up his boyfriend's hand again and brought it to his mouth for a few light kisses. "Anything for you, Love," Blaine replied, squeezing Kurt's hand.

When Kurt's Navagator pulled into the driveway at his house, the boys were quick to notice that they were going to be alone in the house. Finn had told Kurt he was headed over to Rachel's house for dinner and would be home late. He wasn't sure where his parents had gotten too, but he was sure there'd be a note.

"Race you inside! Last one in has to make snacks!" Blaine hollered as he scrambled out of Kurt's vehicle with his satchel, making a bee-line for the front door. He had a good 10 yards on Kurt, but Kurt quickly followed him, grabbing his bag and locked the doors on the car from a run. Blaine may have had a head start, but Kurt used to be one of the fastest guys on the football team, a fact that Blaine was quick to forget. Kurt had caught him by the time he reached the front door and they touched it at the same time. "Crap – I'm not sure who won," pouted Blaine, sticking his lip out just a little.

"I did silly. I always win, unless I'm asleep when you start this dumb game. Snacks are your department tonight, hotshot," Kurt smirked at his boyfriend as he unlocked the front door and let them in. "Dad? Carol? You guys home?" He questioned a seemingly empty house. He headed to the kitchen to check for a note when he didn't get a response.

Kurt dropped his heavy, book-ladden bag on a chair at the kitchen table and walked over to the fridge. There was a note from Carol there telling him that she and his father had decided to make it a date night. They'd gone out for dinner and a movie and wouldn't be home until late. It also informed him to make good decisions and behave himself. Kurt snorted at that part of the note; he always behaved himself, it was his crazy brother who had issues in that department.

"It appears we have the house to ourselves tonight, oh snack-making-loser," Kurt said in a sing-song voice to Blaine as he entered the kitchen.

"Hey – be nice or I won't sing to you!" Blaine said as he walked by Kurt toward the pantry to get something to make snacks for the two boys. He jutted out his hip at the right moment and bumped it into Kurt, knocking him off balance.

"Now who's being mean?" Kurt pretended to pout as Blaine grinned at him and stuck some popcorn in the microwave.

"Not me – not ever!" Blaine teased back with a smile. He grabbed drinks for both of them out of the fridge and added the right mix of parmesan cheese and salt to the popcorn. "You ready?"

"Hmmmm . . . I suppose," Kurt said as he watched his goofball of a boyfriend try to grab his bag, the popcorn bowl as well as their drinks all at the same time. "Let me help you before your Calc book ends up smelling of apple juice for a month." Kurt grabbed the Diet Coke and bottle of apple juice out of Blaine's hands and headed up stairs with Blaine following closely.

They quickly settled onto Kurt's bed after Kurt put his school stuff away on his desk. Blaine had laid right down, stretching out comfortably across Kurt's bed loving that he'd been here so much that he was this at ease with Kurt and his space. It had taken quite a while for them to get to this point, but he loved it so much. They could just be together without the nervousness that had permeated the very beginning of their relationship.

Kurt put the drinks down beside his computer on his desk and flopped down next to Blaine on his bed, their heads within inches of each other. Blaine had dived right into the popcorn but when he felt Kurt lay down beside him, he pulled his head out of the bowl and looked at his stunning boyfriend instead. "Hey handsome!"

"Geez Blaine, your head was literally _IN_ the bowl! You are such a puppy!" Kurt said with a giggle. No matter the crappy day he'd had, his wonderfully brilliant but silly boyfriend could make it so much better.

"Am NOT!" Blaine exclaimed pouting just a little and making puppy-dog eyes at Kurt which completely cost him his argument.

"See? You totally are," Kurt said still giggling. He reached up and ran his hand through the mop of curls on Blaine's head. "Sunshine song? Now _please_? I've been waiting all day!" He sighed in mock exasperation.

"I suppose you've waited long enough," Blaine reasoned. He put the bowl of popcorn on the floor next to the bed and reached out for his boyfriend. He pulled Kurt in with both arms, so that his chest met up with Kurt's shoulder and they were laying side-by-side with Blaine up on his side, one arm under Kurt's head cradling it. With his other hand, he reached out and stroked Kurt's perfect pale cheek, down to his jaw line and then cuddled him in even closer.

"Close your eyes, babe." Blaine leaned in for a few quick light kisses he carefully placed on Kurt's nose, eyelids and finally to his lips. He languidly kissed the beautiful boy, relishing the feel of him and how much he loved him. And he began to softly sing,

"You are my sunshine, my only sunshine . . .

You make me happy when skies are gray . . .

You'll never know dear how much I love you . . .

Please don't take my sunshine away . . ."

**It's just a short, fluffy one-shot I know, but I had the idea and it had to escape my head Reviews please! Obviously the song is "You are my Sunshine."**


End file.
